Heart Of A Boy
by ziggy47
Summary: Sarah's Daughter Hides A Secret. Toby appears in this briefly, though there was not enough character spots to put him in. This has been barely edited asides spell checking.


Heart Of A Boy

Author's Note: I do not own the rights to Labyrinth. Brian Henson owns them and whatever other companies own Jim Henson's works. I, the author of this story am not transgender and have no wish to become male. Thank you for reading this note.

This story tells of Sarah's daughter Julie, who is born transgender (definition: you are born one gender and want to be the other gender because that is what you feel you should have been born as and feel most like), and after speaking with her step-uncle at age fourteen seeks help from the well-known Jareth.

Sarah was thirty and pregnant with her first child, a girl. It was the year 2000. She had grown strangely more uptight and conservative since the Labyrinth, and since she was mostly amused and frightened by it, made a vow to say bye to her friends, and live a normal life. She knew very few lesbians and gays (at least that she knew of) and was married to a man named Brian. The only lesbian she knew was Tina who in high school was known as "turn away Tina" because she turned away boys who asked her out on a date in large numbers. It was even rumored that she kept score on a large score sheet she kept in her room. It was unknown to Sarah if that was true or not. Once, Tina had even catcalled at Sarah during lunch, and caused the whole lunchroom to laugh. Sarah had been embarrassed, and ate the rest of her lunch in humiliated silence. Now she lives in a mansion with her rich husband, Tina is her neighbor and pregnant with twin girls.

After Sarah moved in.

"Hi Sarah! Remember me?" asked Tina greeting Sarah and slapping her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," said Sarah thinking back to "turn away Tina", the rumored score sheet and the catcall at lunch.

"Hey! Looks like you're pregnant too! Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" asked Tina.

"She's a girl," said Sarah.

"Cool, I am pregnant with twins, both girls, it looks like we're going to be neighbors!" said Tina.

"Oh, and is that your wife?" asked Sarah looking from the brown haired Tina to a blonde haired woman leaning against a green minivan.

"Yeah! Let me introduce you to her! Kara come here! Kara this is my old school mate, Sarah, Sarah this is Kara my wife," said Tina.

"Nice to meet you Sarah," said Kara shaking Sarah's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Kara," said Sarah shaking her hand back.

Four months later in the delivery room.

"Congratulations Mrs. Greenwort! What are you going to name her?" asked the nurse.

Until recently Sarah had always been tempted to keep her old last name, because Greenwort sounded so ugly. Oh well, thought Sarah and decided to respond to the nurse.

"How about Julie?" Sarah asked Brian.

"Sounds good to me," said Brian.

When Sarah got home with Julie, she saw Kara and Tina pulling into the driveway and then getting out, each with one girl, both girls identical looking.

"What did you name her?" asked Kara.

"I named her Julie," said Sarah.

"I named mine Celia and Sonya," said Tina.

Julie's babyhood was fine, she was an easy baby and soon enough she was learning her first words like Mama and Dada, as most babies do. Soon enough she grew to be four, and had her first memorable dream, one most four year olds don't usually have.

In the dream Julie was a boy. He was playing soccer with the other boys, and his Mom was cheering him on, calling out, "go Timmy!" He had even gone to the restroom to see if it was true he was a boy, and it was. He went back outside to finish his game, and then Julie woke up to find out this was only a dream.

"Rats! It seemed so real too!" said Julie getting up to use the restroom, and find out to her disappointment, nothing had changed, she was still a girl. She washed her hands, and got dressed and went upstairs to breakfast.

At the breakfast table, she told her parents about her strange dream, where they instantly blew it off, as just that, a strange dream.

"Everybody has weird dreams, I'm sure you'll find that these dreams will come to pass as the years go on," said Sarah to Julie.

"Yeah, besides, if we took dreams seriously we might be thinking about why we turned into an elephant in our last dream instead of something important like what do I want for breakfast or my job," said Julie's Dad, Brian.

Suddenly after finishing her breakfast, Julie wasn't hungry for seconds anymore.

She recorded her dream, and sincerely wished that she could be a boy or that at the very least, these feelings would go away and she could be like other girls.

Sarah took Julie to preschool, who was brown, haired and brown eyed like her Mom.

"Bye Julie! Have a good day!" said Sarah to Julie.

"Bye Mom! I will!" said Julie to Sarah.

Well, that's easy for you to say, thought Julie thinking about what her parents had told her at breakfast.

That day in preschool she played with the twins, Celia and Sonya, who during their playing of house, were kind enough to let Julie play the father. In their game they went to church, which as the twins said was going to be Unitarian Universalism like they went to. Julie found this game to be quite fun, and enjoyed taking care of the baby doll, and talking to Celia the Mom, about how their daughter Sonya was doing. They were still playing when Sarah arrived horrified at what role her daughter was playing.

"Daddy, can we get a puppy?" asked Sonya to Julie.

"I'll think about it, and talk it over with your Mom," said Julie in a deep voice thinking like a Dad.

"Julie! What are you doing?" screeched Sarah at Julie.

"I was just playing," said Julie with tears in her eyes.

When Julie arrived home, she was ordered a time out, and didn't understand why.

As the years went by, Julie was interested in things mostly boys would like. She liked reading Tarzan books, and playing with army action figurines she found in her Dad's collection. When she was older she collected David Bowie CD's and had posters of him, Ziggy Stardust, and Tim Curry all over her room. Now of course, it wasn't for the reasons her mother thought, that she enjoyed these posters, and obsessively watched Rocky Horror. It wasn't because she had a crush on these men. She wished she was a man, and envied these men.

The only classmates who understood at age thirteen were the twins Celia and Sonya who asked their Moms about their friend, and told Julie she was transgender and then told her the meaning.

"Really? I never knew that, I don't imagine my Mom would ever tell me that," said Julie.

"Yeah, Mom says it happens in a very few percent of people but it still happens," said Sonya.

"I hope I can get a diary with a lock and key, my parents read mine, and are sending me to psychiatrist today," said Julie.

After three psychiatrist appointments, all that was figured out was that it was Sarah's problem, not Julie's. She was even sent to a transgender teen support group secretly at the same office so her Mom wouldn't suspect anything. One day, her Mom noticed Julie come out of a different door than the psychiatrists'.

"What room is that?" Sarah asked Julie.

"The psychiatrist has a new room, she just started using it," Julie tried to lie.

"Yeah right, Julie," said Sarah stomping off toward the door, which read Transgender Teen Support Group. So this was why the psychiatrist hadn't been billing me, this service is free, thought Sarah reading the bottom of the sign.

When Julie got home, she saw that her step-uncle Toby was over to visit for a few days.

"Hey Uncle Toby! Can I speak to you alone?" asked Julie.

"Sure thing," said Toby.

"Don't you dare talk to him!" snarled Sarah.

"She can if she wants to, even if you don't approve," said Toby, who wasn't that much older than Julie.

In her room, Julie told Toby about her problem, he was more sympathetic than her Mom had ever been.

"Well, that's a little weird, but I got kidnapped by goblins at age one, so it's not that bad, say! I bet Jareth could help you!" said Toby.

"Really? Do you really think he could?" said Julie remembering the book Labyrinth and the toys she had that her Mom had left in the garage where she had snuck them out.

"Yeah, and I bet you he'd do a way better job with magic, turning you into a boy then an operation ever could!" said Toby.

"Yeah, even though Mom and Dad could afford a sex change operation for me, because they're so rich, I doubt they'd do it, I remember how upset they were last year when all I asked for for Christmas last year was a sex change," said Julie.

Toby laughed, "Some people will never change, now hurry, and wish yourself away before your Mom comes in here!" said Toby.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away right NOW!" said Julie.

The lights at their house went dark, and Jareth arrived as an owl, at Julie's window. Julie quickly opened it, and let him in.

"Who are you? I remember you from the last time you were in the Labyrinth Toby, now who is this girl?" asked Jareth.

"She is Julie, Sarah's daughter and she seeks your help," said Toby.

Sarah ran in to try and stop what she heard going on.

"Julie, no! You don't want to do this! I can get rid of those feelings of yours!" said Sarah desperately.

"Let's go, Julie!" said Jareth sharply, taking her hand and pulling her out of arm's reach of her Mom.

It took about five minutes for Jareth to teleport them to the Labyrinth. Even though Jareth wore clothing from the eighteen hundreds, he was no right wing Bush supporter. Actually, he secretly voted for Kerry last election, by turning into a citizen after knocking them out, and voting for them. Luckily, they were already democrat, so no problem there. Anyway, Julie decided to tell Jareth her problem.

"Jareth? Have you heard of being transgender?" asked Julie.

"Hmmm, yes a long time ago, I was reading a brochure on support groups for gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and transgender people and there was a definition for it," said Jareth.

"So you know what it means? By the way what were you doing with a brochure on GLBT support groups?" asked Julie.

"Yes, and simple enough, I am bisexual, anyways, what help do you want?" asked Jareth.

"Can you turn me into a boy?" asked Julie.

"Yes, but it would be irreversible, if you ever change your mind, are you sure you want this?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, I have wanted this my entire life," said Julie staring deep into Jareth's eyes, and he knew she was serious.

"Ok, hold still this will take about ten minutes," said Jareth.

Ten minutes later.

"Would you like to see yourself in the mirror Julie, or what do you want to be called? Now that you're a boy, I can probably change your name without you having to do any hard work," said Jareth.

Julie looked in the mirror to see a boy with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was considerably taller than Julie was before, and this would take some getting used to. He was about three inches taller. That would make him five foot seven, as Julie was five foot four.

"I want to be called Jarred, a variation of your name," said Jarred, who noticed his voice was deeper.

"I am flattered, Jarred it is then, you will find that there is a new document with your new name and a document with your new gender will arrive for your parents and your wardrobe has been changed accordingly to be more appropriate, unless you prefer to go Frank-N-Furter style and cross dress," said Jareth jokingly.

Jarred laughed, "No, I think normal clothes will do, thank you very much, but I might try that some time," he said.

It was a bit of a shock at first to Sarah and Brian to have their daughter arrive home as a son now, but they eventually got over it. It also helped Sarah become a lot more liberal, and she even changed to a Democrat, and started going to the Unitarian Universalist church her neighbors went to. Jarred's school mates were surprised by the change, but also got over it. As Jarred grew up he found himself to be bisexual, but decided he would find a suitable girl. He found one named Jenny, and soon, they married. Jarred kept Jareth as a friend, and occasionally visited him. Someday, Jarred hoped he would have kids. And if they were gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transgender like he was he would be ready. Even if he had a child born with both sets of genitals or some other problem he would be ready. For now, he was happy. And so, this was the story of the girl with the heart of a boy.

The End.


End file.
